Mobil air conditioning hose assembly repair systems are known as shown in FIG. 1, hereafter, as prior art. Such a system involves cutting the leaking hose from a bead lock fitting, placing a hose ferrule on a shaft of the bead lock fitting and thereafter placing a retaining ring in a groove formed by two annular flanges around the shaft of the bead lock fitting. This retaining ring is larger than the round opening in one end of the ferrule so the ferrule cannot be pulled off the shaft while an end of a hose is attached to the bead lock fitting and the ferrule is crimped onto the hose. While this prior art repair system accomplishes its intended purpose, it unnecessarily requires a retaining ring which can rust and cause damage to adjacent hoses. A system is needed for attaching a hose to a bead lock fitting without the need for a separate retaining ring.